


Day 1

by damnitscully



Series: 100 words, 100 Drabbles [1]
Category: Community, Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, 100 Drabbles<br/>The Inspector and Constable Reggie pass someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1

"We can't let it into the building," said the Doctor as his eyes quickly scanned the front of the college. "Where did it go?  
"It's a moving tin can, how hard can it be to find?" Pulling the Doctor by the sleeve, Donna marched purposefully onto the grounds.

___

"It's our last chance, Inspector," Troy whispered hurriedly. "We cannot let the blorgons escape!" Troy and Abed scurried across the quad, back to back, before running full tilt.

___

The Doctor barely looked back as he briefly apologised to the men he'd run into. Donna, however, noticed one was wearing a dressing gown.


End file.
